weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Annihilation Collection
Alien/AvP/Predator: The Ultimate Annihilation Collection ---- Disc 1: Alien (1979)/Alien (2003 Director's Cut) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 2: Aliens (1986)/Aliens Special Edition - DD 5.1. Disc 3: Alien3 (1992)/Alien3 Extended Cut - DD 5.1. Disc 4: Alien Resurrection (1997)/Alien Resurrection Extended Cut - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 5: Predator (1987) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 6: Predator 2 (1990) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 7: Predators (2010) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 8: Alien vs Predator (2004)/AVP Extended Unrated Version (incorporates all deleted/extended scenes = 8 mins longer) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 9: Aliens vs Predator: Requiem (2007) - DD 5.1 & DTS. Disc 10/11: 2 bonus disc featuring over 35 hours of special features. Features ---- Collectors cards either 'Reprints' or 'Lobby' cards. Production art and sketches. Individually numbered collector's certificate. Deluxe hardcover collector's book packaging. 2 bonus disc featuring over 35 hours of special features. 10 collector cards. 42 page booklet with rare facts, trivia and images. Alien ---- A chilling science fiction story of seven astronauts who become the victims of a galactic horror when they stumble upon an alien life form never seen before. Aliens ---- Ripley is asked to go back to the planet where the aliens were first found, when communications with the colonists are lost. Alien 3 ---- Ellen Ripley finds herself on a penal colony. It is not long before Ripley realises that her doomed escape pod was contaminated with the alien. Alien Resurrection ---- Set two hundred years after Ripley. A group of scientists clone her and the parasitic alien. Anxious to test out their new weapon the scientists abduct a crew. The alien escapes and takes control of the spacecraft with only 'Ripley' and a team of smugglers standing between it and Earth. Predator ---- Set in the remote jungle of a Central American country, where an elite group of commandos embarks on a mission to clear out a guerrilla stronghold and rescue the remaining hostages. However, the hunters become thr hunted. Predator 2 ---- The police force of 1997 Los Angeles losing the battle against the drug lords and the gangs of thugs which control the streets. Suddenly the killers are the victims of an alien being. Alien vs Predator ---- The iconic monsters from two of the scariest film franchises ever, battle each other on Earth for the first time on film. The discovery of an ancient pyramid buried in Antarctica sends a team of scientists and adventurers to the frozen continent. There, they make an even more terrifying discovery: Two alien races engaged in the ultimate battle! Aliens vs Predator: Requiem ---- A Predator on a homebound spacecraft has a baby alien/Predator hybrid burst from his chest, causing the ship to crash in the Colorado woods. The dead Predator's home planet receives a transmission of the alien outbreak, and a fellow denizen of his world is dispatched to clean up the multiplying aliens. Predators ---- A bold new chapter in the Predator universe, shot under the creative auspices of Robert Rodriguez, stars Adrien Brody as Royce, a mercenary who reluctantly leads a group of elite warriors who come to realize they’ve been brought together on an alien planet… as prey. With the notable exception of a disgraced physician, they are all cold-blooded killers, mercenaries, Yakuza, convicts, death squad members, human 'predators' that are now being systemically hunted and eliminated by a new breed of alien Predators in the ultimate battle of survival of kill, or be killed. Discs ---- Alien Theatrical Version + 2003 Director's Cut Aliens Theatrical Version + 1990 Special Edition Alien 3 Theatrical Version + 2003 Restored Edition Alien Resurrection Theatrical Version + 2003 Special Edition Alien vs Predator Unrated Version Aliens vs Predator: Requiem Theatrical Version Predator Ultimate Edition Predator 2 Theatrical Version Predators Theatrical Version Bonus Discs: ---- Disc 10: Making The Alien Anthology You now have the ability to go even deeper into Alien Anthology history with nearly five hours of additional video Enhancement Pods created exclusively for this collection, presenting behind-the-scenes footage, raw dailies and interview outtakes from all four films. At topical points in the documentaries, you may access these pods to enhance your experience, or watch them on their own from the separate Enhancement Pod index. The Beast Within: Making Alien Star Beast: Developing the Story The Visualists: Direction and Design Truckers in Space: Casting Fear of the Unknown: Shepperton Studios, 1978 The Darkest Reaches: Nostromo and Alien Planet The Eighth Passenger: Creature Design Future Tense: Editing and Music Outward Bound: Visual Effects A Nightmare Fulfilled: Reaction to the Film Enhancement Pods Superior Firepower: Making Aliens 57 Years Later: Continuing the Story Building Better Worlds: From Concept to Construction Preparing for Battle: Casting and Characterization This Time It’s War: Pinewood Studios, 1985 The Risk Always Lives: Weapons and Action Bug Hunt: Creature Design Beauty and the Bitch: Power Loader vs. Queen Alien Two Orphans: Sigourney Weaver and Carrie Henn The Final Countdown: Music, Editing and Sound The Power of Real Tech: Visual Effects Aliens Unleashed: Reaction to the Film Enhancement Pods Wreckage and Rage: Making Alien 3 Development Hell: Concluding the Story Tales of the Wooden Planet: Vincent Ward’s Vision Stasis Interrupted: David Fincher’s Vision Xeno-Erotic: H.R. Giger’s Redesign The Color of Blood: Pinewood Studios, 1991 Adaptive Organism: Creature Design The Downward Spiral: Creative Differences Where the Sun Burns Cold: Fox Studios, L.A. 1992 Optical Fury: Visual Effects Requiem for a Scream: Music, Editing and Sound Post-Mortem: Reaction to the Film Enhancement Pods One Step Beyond: Making Alien Resurrection From the Ashes: Reviving the Story French Twist: Direction and Design Under the Skin: Casting and Characterization Death from Below: Fox Studios, Los Angeles, 1996 In the Zone: The Basketball Scene Unnatural Mutation: Creature Design Genetic Composition: Music Virtual Aliens: Computer Generated Imagery A Matter of Scale: Miniature Photography Critical Juncture: Reaction to the Film Enhancement Pods MU-TH-UR Mode Interactive Experience to Access and Control Enhancement Pods Disc 11: The Anthology Archives Alien: Pre-Production: First Draft Screenplay by Dan O’Bannon Ridleygrams: Original Thumbnails and Notes Storyboard Archive The Art of Alien: Conceptual Art Portfolio Sigourney Weaver Screen Tests with Select Director Commentary Cast Portrait Gallery Production: The Chestbuster: Multi-Angle Sequence with Commentary Video Graphics Gallery Production Image Galleries Continuity Polaroids The Sets of Alien H.R. Giger’s Workshop Gallery Post-Production and Aftermath: Additional Deleted Scenes Image & Poster Galleries Experience in Terror Special Collector’s Edition LaserDisc Archive The Alien Legacy American Cinematheque: Ridley Scott Q&A Trailers & TV Spots Aliens: Pre-Production: Original Treatment by James Cameron Pre-Visualizations: Multi-Angle Videomatics with Commentary Storyboard Archive The Art of Aliens: Image Galleries Cast Portrait Gallery Production: Production Image Galleries Continuity Polaroids Weapons and Vehicles Stan Winston’s Workshop Colonial Marine Helmet Cameras Video Graphics Gallery Weyland-Yutani Inquest: Nostromo Dossiers Post-Production and Aftermath: Deleted Scene: Burke Cocooned Deleted Scene Montage Image Galleries Special Collector’s Edition LaserDisc Archive Main Title Exploration Aliens: Ride at the Speed of Fright Trailers & TV Spots Alien 3: Pre-Production: Storyboard Archive The Art of Arceon The Art of Fiorina Production: Furnace Construction: Time-Lapse Sequence EEV Bioscan: Multi-Angle Vignette with Commentary Production Image Galleries A.D.I.’s Workshop Post-Production and Aftermath: Visual Effects Gallery Special Shoot: Promotional Photo Archive Alien3 Advance Featurette The Making of Alien3 Promotional Featurette Trailers & TV Spots Alien Resurrection: Pre-Production: First Draft Screenplay by Joss Whedon Test Footage: A.D.I. Creature Shop with Commentary Test Footage: Costumes, Hair and Makeup Pre-Visualizations: Multi-Angle Rehearsals Storyboard Archive The Marc Caro Portfolio: Character Designs The Art of Resurrection: Image Galleries Production: Production Image Galleries A.D.I.’s Workshop Post-Production and Aftermath: Visual Effects Gallery Special Shoot: Promotional Photo Archive HBO First Look: The Making of Alien Resurrection Alien Resurrection Promotional Featurette Trailers & TV Spots Anthology: Two Versions of Alien Evolution The Alien Saga Patches and Logos Gallery Aliens 3D Attraction Scripts and Gallery Aliens in the Basement: The Bob Burns Collection Parodies Dark Horse Cover Gallery MU-TH-UR Mode Interactive Experience Notes ---- Disc 1's from the Alien Quadrilogy set. Predator discs from the 2-disc Special Edition's. Alien vs Predator taken from the UK 2-disc Definitive Edition. Category:Alien - Predator (films)